nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat 2
Top Cat 2 is an 2019 American computer animated comedy film directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson and written by Xeth Feinberg and Peter Ackerman. It is the sequel to 2017's Top Cat. The film was released on December 20, 2019 to positive reviews with some calling it "an improvement over the first film". This would be the last film to be produced by NicThic Productions before the company was acquired by Fredbear Studios on January 2, 2020. Fredbear Studios now owns all of the backlot content from NicThic as well as the distribution rights for all re-releases and North American home media releases. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jason Harris Katz as Top Cat * Chris Edgerly as Benny * Nolan North as Choo-Choo * Jess Harnell as Brain * Matthew Piazzi as Fancy-Fancy * Benjamin Diskin as Spook * Bill Lobley as Officer Charlie Dibble * Melissa Disney as Trixie * Peyton List as Too Cute, a close friend of Trixie * Logan Paul as Jerry Rabowski * Lia Marie Johnson as Mae Carter Loop Group * Fabiana Arrastia * Maggie Baird * Rajia Baroudi * Daniel Booko * Claire Caldwell * June Christopher * Marsha Clark * David Cowgill * Vicki Davis * Jeffrey Todd Fischer * Noah Flores * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Jackie Gonneau * Dylan Hart * Hollis Hart * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Marabina Jaimes * Danielle Judovits * Stacey Kelley * Sean Kenin * Hope Levy * Scott Menville * David Michie * Richard Miro * SariAnn Monaco * Andrew Morgado * Heidi Brook Myers * Michelle Ruff * Antonia Schultz * Justin Shenkarow * Georgia Simon * Jill Smith * Michael Sorich * Warren Sroka * Kelly Stables * Skip Stellrecht * Shane Sweet * Allison Thomas * Angelo Vacco * Lynnanne Zager * Dave Zyler Production On July 13, 2017, during the first film's production, Abbey Thickson announced that a sequel has been planned, with her and D.A. Nichols returning to direct, and the screenplay being written by Peter Ackerman and Xeth Feinberg. D.A. Nichols also stated that the film would include animation and live-action combined, similar to the 2003 film, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Logan Paul and Peyton List were cast as the lead live-action characters, with Jason Harris Katz, Chris Edgerly, Nolan North, Jess Harnell, Matt Piazzi, and Ben Diskin reprising their roles as their respective characters. On May 5, 2018, it was announced that the film would switch to being a hand-drawn/CGI animated film, due to creative differences and difficulties with principal photography, as the film's three former live actors, Paul, List, and Johnson, switch over to voice new characters. Bill Lobley was also set to reprise his role as Dibble. In the summer of 2018, production designer Audel LaRoque stated that the sequel would be more of an adventure movie that introduces new characters and locations found in the city of New York. While he was not in a position to offer further details about the plot and characters, which remained highly unknown until the months before the film's release, he expressed hope that it would be a better film than the first installment. On January 6, 2019, NicThic announced that Sony Pictures Imageworks will be returning to provide the animation for the film. On April 10, 2019, Melissa Disney confirmed that she would reprise her role as Trixie in the sequel. Music Gallery Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki